elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ceffyl Dwr - What is it
The information on this page is "player-written". It is not regarded as official lore and hence may not be compliant with the official Elysium events. Regardless, the information on this page describes lore which may be used by one or more players within the Elysium community. You are welcome to incorporate as much or as little of this information as you choose. The Ceffyl Dŵr is a creature of Welsh mythology, similar to a Kelpie. In Elysium, it is a waterhorse often seen by travellers. Some have said they are pests that can ruin a good trip, to others they are bright and fascinating creatures, worth the effort to seek out. Whether foreboding, or kindly, not much is known of these creatures. The picture to the right is what the only Ceffyl known so far looks like. General Information Usually found in mountain ponds and waterfalls, the Ceffyl Dŵr is a creature that can seem to almost disappear in the mists and fogs of the area. They have distinct personalities, causing the various accounts of how they can act to people. Most commonly, they are peaceful creatures, angered by few things. They are known for a few main abilities. One is the ability to shapeshift. They have two known forms usually, one that allows them to appear human and mingle amoung the common people. The other, they appear in their well-known, steed like form. There have been reports that they could even have wings, leading to the rumors of flying Ceffyl Dŵr. Their steed forms are as slick as they waters they live in, and sneaky as well, hence why those that care to search struggle to learn about them. They can only transform in water, however, making them think they're drowning when they're in their usual form, or when putting fire too close to comfort them will force them to change form back to normal against their will. A lot of conflict has happened in the past between the Ceffyl Dwr and other races, leaving a few eft in the world, but no-one is sure who or what, the creatures tend to stay hidden as human forms, for all you know, your brother or sister could be a Ceffyl Dwr, in disguise... There is currently 1 known Ceffyl Dŵr. It takes on the human form of a girl and is one of the Ceffyl Dŵr known for her trickster like tendencies.by NightRaiderTia Recently, people are rumouring that a creature close to this description has been swimming within the Roark river, however no-one knows if this is indeed true or not just yet, since - as mentioned before - the creature usually stays hidden. -- Extra Note: Eyes in any form always remain the same shade of blue. Abilities People believe that a Ceffyl Dwr can evaporate like mist to get out of sticky situations, however, that is but a myth, they can evaporate yes, but they form in the same area after a few seconds. People also once thought that Ceffyl Dwr would offer rides to passing travelers, and fly into the air and evaporate causing them to fall to their death, and others thought it came out of the water and trampled travelers, however, both of that is false. The Ceffyl Dwr are said to be able to move water, and live in marshes, rivers, and ponds, which are both true, as a Ceffyl Dwr, it is a mysterious creature, and the only one known does not show her face half the time, and when people ask who she is she will not say her race, only say a power of it. It is impossible to distinguish a Ceffyl Dwr from a human by smell, due to their human forms. Recently, it had been found out that a Ceffyl Dwr - the one rumoured to be in Roark - was sighted by the graveyard in Roark, it was there for a long while, so it has been assumed that they can go a long while without water, and seemingly don't eat. People believe this is because the creature can store moisture within their skin, and that the creature gets its food from cave dew, hence why people believe Ceffyls could be found in caves. Weaknesses and Strengths So, you're probably wondering, what makes this not overpowered? Simple, it only has 2 strengths, flying, and water, and it has a few weaknesses, for example, what evaporates water? Fire, what also causes problems with water? Wind(Tornados) and Lightning(Storms). So, the weaknesses outnumber the strengths, thus they are not known to talk about their race so that they can preserve their own safety. -NightRaiderTia <3 Category:Custom Races Category:Player-written lore Category:Lore Category:Races